


Coffee (table) with ice please

by zeroling



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock & Ball Torture, Established Relationship, Humbler, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Vibrator, all consensual, ice cubes used inappropriately, pretending to be furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroling/pseuds/zeroling
Summary: Sunggyu’s always had the habit of putting his feet up on the coffee table when they’re in the living room, and he’s doing the same now, exceptWoohyun’sthe table. Woohyun tries not to shake from the increased weight of Sunggyu’s socked feet, the way Sunggyu’s heels dig a little into the small of his back.--“The table’s sagging a little, don’t you think, Howon-ah?”“Well, it seems fine now,” Howon replies with a soft chuckle he tries to hide. “Anyway, why did you take out ice cubes?”“Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and warnings: BDSM, object play (pretending to be furniture), CBT - humbler used.
> 
> (fyi, [here’s a drawn depiction](http://i0.wp.com/thegrittywoman.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Uberkinky-Humbler-21.jpg?fit=600%2C818) of how a humbler is worn, which might be useful visual aid before you read the oneshot below.)
> 
> If it really matters to you, Woohyun's mostly the sub, Sunggyu's mostly the dom, and Howon's in between - dom to Woohyun, sub to Sunggyu.

Woohyun’s naked on all fours on the carpet. He’s lost count of how long it’s been since he’s settled into this position, but it’s got to be a few hours now. He kind of stopped keeping track after the first one. Right now, his arms ache, his legs are quivering slightly, and there’s a dull ache spread across his crotch and lower belly from the humbler secured across his balls. The ends of the humbler rest snuggly against the back of his thighs, just under the curve of his ass, and every time he tries to straighten his legs a little to relieve his knees of the fatigue from being in this position for so long, the device pulls on him, stretching the soft skin of his scrotum away from his body and Woohyun has to hold back a whimper at the intensified ache across his lower regions. It’s not entirely unpleasant – he knew what he was in for when he had agreed to this after all – but Woohyun’s getting a little tired now because he can’t find a good position to stay in that doesn’t tug at his sack. Closing his eyes, Woohyun exhales softly, trying not to focus on the pain. It doesn’t reduce the ache, but after a while, the discomfort becomes a little more bearable, and Woohyun slowly opens his eyes again.

Despite how his body feels, the throbbing of his balls and the burning of his limbs are surprisingly not the hardest part of this, Woohyun thinks. No. The hardest part of today’s play is that he isn’t supposed to talk or make a sound until the time is up, and that includes soft whimpers, which is honestly the hardest to control. Woohyun really should have taken them up on the gag, because even if he’ll end up drooling the whole time, at least he wouldn’t have to consciously restrain himself from making a sound. He sighs inwardly.

“Hey.”

Woohyun almost lifts his head at Howon’s voice, but then he remembers he’s supposed to be a table right now. An inanimate object. Keeping his head bowed, Woohyun stares at the patterns on their carpet. Counts the strands for something to do.

“Yeah?”

Sunggyu sounds bored. Woohyun’s tries to tune him out – _he’s supposed to be an object right now and objects don’t react_ – focusing instead on the numbers in his head as he counts. But then, there’s a sudden weight on his back, shifting, and Woohyun thinks he knows what it is. Sunggyu’s always had the habit of putting his feet up on the coffee table when they’re in the living room, and he’s doing the same now, except _Woohyun_ ’s the table. He tries not to shake from the increased weight of Sunggyu’s socked feet, the way Sunggyu’s heels dig a little into the small of his back. At least his feet aren’t cold. The humbler tugs from the movement of Sunggyu getting comfortable and Woohyun has to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the pull.

“I was thinking, do you want to turn the TV on?” Howon drawls. “I’m kind of bored.”

Although he can’t see Howon from his position, Woohyun can still hear shuffling, and he thinks that’s probably Howon trying to find the remote control. He’s waiting for the sound of the TV turning on, but what he gets instead is a low whir, humming from _within_ him.

 _Fuck_. He had forgotten about the vibrator. Squeezing his eyes closed, Woohyun tries to breathe steadily. _In, out_. He had been distracted earlier with how long he had to stay on all fours, and after a while he stopped registering the toy up his ass. It wasn’t so much he forgot that there’s something there, but that he forgot it was a _vibrator_ and not a butt plug inside. As the humming continues, a low pulsation shaking him up from the inside, Woohyun has to double his efforts at keeping steady. Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

The vibrator isn’t even on a high setting, but the continuous stimulation on top of the constant aching has the dull curl of lust in his belly rising, and Woohyun’s cock starts growing hard. The weight of it pulls on the humbler, and Woohyun doesn’t notice he’s making a small sound until he feels something against his erection.

“I guess that wasn’t the TV remote,” Howon says nonchalantly, rubbing his bare foot against Woohyun’s cock lazily like he’s just stretching his leg, except his toes deliberately graze the weight of Woohyun’s hardening cock, making it swing with its own weight. With how aroused and _heavy_ he is right now, the movement _hurts_ , and Woohyun really has to bite down hard on his lower lip to keep from making a sound. He’s aching, _aching_ so much that he doesn’t know if it’s pain or pleasure to have Howon touching him like this, even if it’s just his foot. He thinks he might break skin with how hard he’s biting his lip but Woohyun doesn’t want to make a sound, doesn’t want to get himself into more trouble because he’s sure this is what Howon’s doing right now – _punishing_ him for letting out that small groan earlier.

“I don’t know, maybe you just didn’t press the right button,” Sunggyu replies.

He hears some movement, and Woohyun suspects the controller is now in Sunggyu’s hands. This time when the speed of the vibrator goes up, Woohyun’s expecting it, but it still doesn’t make things easier. With the higher speed rubbing the toy against his inner walls, it’s getting harder to keep from shaking, and Woohyun tastes a metallic tang on his tongue, vaguely registering that it’s his own blood. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, Woohyun’s considering if he should break out the safe word when suddenly it stops.

“I guess the TV isn’t working,” Sunggyu comments, feet reclining, stepping onto the floor and Woohyun’s grateful for the reprieve. He sags a little, wriggling his limbs out as best as he can without moving too much, and tries to go back to his original position. He can do this. He _wants_ to.

Sunggyu stands up, Woohyun registering his footsteps growing fainter, but he doesn’t think too much of it, too busy with the brief break he has, until he suddenly feels something cold against his chest.

“The table’s sagging a little, don’t you think, Howon-ah?”

Woohyun takes the hint to straighten his back, and it’s then he feels something placed on his spine, cold, much colder than the hand that had been on his chest.

“Well, it seems fine now,” Howon replies with a soft chuckle he tries to hide. “Anyway, why did you take out ice cubes?”

There’s a laugh, louder this time, deeper – _Sunggyu’s_ – before he hears –

“Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Woohyun hears a faint gulp, not his own because he’s supposed to keep quiet, which means it can only be Howon’s. The condensation from what he thinks is a cup of ice rolls down his sides, and Woohyun tenses a little from the cold wetness.

“Howon-ah –”

“Yes?”

“Won’t you lie down on the table for me?”

At the word _table_ , Woohyun grows alert, waiting, _waiting_ for Howon’s weight to come but what he gets instead is –

“There’s still the cup of ice on the table.”

That little tone of defiance in Howon’s voice, small as it is, has Woohyun’s heart beating faster because he can guess how Sunggyu will react.

“Pass the ice to me, and _then_ lie on the table, face down, ass up. Don’t make me repeat myself, Howon-ah.”

Sunggyu’s voice is soft, coaxing even, but the way he says Howon’s name, Woohyun can tell he’s serious. This time, Woohyun doesn’t manage to hide the small gasp he makes, but it’s barely noticeable against Howon’s much louder swallow. The cup on his back is removed, more droplets of wet condensation rolling down his skin, and a short moment later, Howon’s chest rests on his back. Woohyun’s cock bobs, the humbler digging into his ass from how he adjusts to Howon’s weight, and he’s past trying to be careful not to tug on his balls now because he knows his effort would be close to useless. He just hopes whatever it is that Sunggyu has in mind, he’ll do it fast.

“Pants off,” Sunggyu instructs, and Woohyun hears rustling, Howon’s hands moving and then coming to rest on Woohyun’s shoulder blades and ass for support before he hears Howon groan.

“Fuck, is that why you got the ice?”

Howon’s voice is strained, and Woohyun has no clue what’s going on until he feels Howon’s fingernails dig into his sides, Howon hissing.

“Cold, _coldcoldcold_ , don’t push it in – _uhhhghh_ –”

And then he thinks he _knows_ what’s happening. Howon’s trembling above him now, squirming, _squirming_ with groans of _“fuckfuckfuck”_ and _“stop putting nnggahh ice cubes into me”_ , and if Woohyun was shaky before, he’s barely just holding up now. Having Howon press his face into Woohyun’s back, trying to muffle his voice doesn’t help, but before he knows it,  the weight on his back is lifted, and Woohyun blinks opens eyes he didn’t even realised he had closed.

“I don’t think the table is sturdy enough to hold you up,” he hears Sunggyu say. Howon’s probably being manhandled onto the sofa right now then, Woohyun blurrily thinks, before Sunggyu speaks again.

“Now… where did I put it?”

Only half-processing his surroundings at the moment, body bordering on exhaustion and mind strained with trying to hold on, Woohyun doesn’t put two and two together until there’s a hand on his ass, and his vibrator is suddenly yanked out with no warning at all. The abruptness of it has Woohyun jerking, cock twitching, and he almost comes right then and there from the loss, asshole clenching at nothing.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

There’re tears in his eyes now and Woohyun’s whimpering, not even noticing that he’s doing it until Sunggyu leans over, breathing close to his ear –

“Just a little more, Hyunnie, and then you can be yourself again. Just hold on for me a little more, won’t you?”

He wants to, he really wants to, but Woohyun’s not thinking _right_ right now, and he shakes his head.

“Do – Do you want to stop now?” Sunggyu asks, his voice suddenly concerned instead of the commanding tone he had earlier, and Woohyun shakes his head again. He could use the safe word, use it right now, but he doesn’t want to, for some reason. In the midst of his hesitation, Sunggyu starts to remove the humbler from his legs, slowly turning the screws and then parting the twin wooden clasps. “Is this better?”

His lower regions no longer feel the constant dull ache from the humbler but there’re still lingering feelings of his balls strained. Woohyun nods nonetheless.

“Do you want to continue?”

Woohyun breathes deeply this time, trying to get air into his lungs as he blinks away his tears. He nods again.

“Okay,” Sunggyu whispers, placing a light kiss on his cheek – a violation of their rules earlier, really, but maybe that’s not so important right now. “Howon-ah, spread yourself.”

Getting his breathing back into order, lightly shaking his legs out now that he’s no longer restricted by the humbler, Woohyun only vaguely registers the sounds of Sunggyu getting Howon ready, the low voices coming from the sofa behind him a dull drone in the back of his mind until he hears Howon whine –

“S-stop teasing me with just the toy, damn it.”

There’s a huff, and then –

“Do you want me to restrain you? Stop squirming –”

“Maybe if you can’t get me to submit, you shouldn’t get to fuck me – _mmmfff_ –”

Loud, messy, sloppy kissing sounds follow, and Woohyun didn’t think he could get harder – or that he would get harder from _this_ , of all things – but he does. There’s something about Howon never fully submitting to Sunggyu even when they’ve agreed to let Sunggyu lead this session beforehand that _gets_ him, and not being able to see what’s going on only makes his imagination run wild. Woohyun wants to touch himself right now, stroke himself leisurely, get himself off as he takes in the sounds of Howon being made to yield to Sunggyu but Sunggyu hasn’t released him yet – _he_ had refused Sunggyu’s offer to stop this object play earlier – so he just stays on all fours, resisting the urge to _touch_ , listening closely instead to the cadence of Howon’s voice growing more urgent even as he protests against Sunggyu, the tiniest thread of turned-on Sunggyu can’t hide even in his commanding voice. He’s affected, they all are, and as Woohyun hears Sunggyu grunt, the dull drag of their sofa shifting with rhythmic movements, he imagines how Howon must look right now, still mostly dressed but with sweatpants bunched around his calves, hands probably trapped under Sunggyu’s as Sunggyu fucks him, slowly and deliberately. _Fuck_. His cock’s leaking now, and Woohyun has a brief moment to worry about the carpet, but then Sunggyu lets out a strained sound, a shuddering sigh, Howon keening, a mess of incoherent noises, and Woohyun’s mind is no longer on the carpet.

_Fuckfuckfuck._

He thinks they’ve probably finished now, lying lazily on the sofa, taking their time to enjoy the post-orgasm buzz but there’s a hand on his cheek, and he hears Sunggyu’s voice by his side.

“Woohyun, you’re done now. Come here.”

The use of his name signals the end of roleplay, and Woohyun lets himself slump, Sunggyu catching him, turning him around so he can half-sit, half-lie on top of Sunggyu’s lap. His butt is against the carpet, back against Sunggyu’s chest, limbs finally freed from supporting his own weight, and Woohyun’s mind is half on the relief he feels at coming back into himself, and half on how painfully hard he is, throbbing and leaking. When he sees Howon coming down to the ground from the sofa, boneless and lazy post-sex, he thinks he’s just going to get stroked off, though honestly at this point he doesn’t really care anymore as long as he cums. But instead, Howon slides himself up between Woohyun’s legs leisurely, and it takes Woohyun’s hazy mind a while to realise that he’s _waiting_ – though waiting for _what_ Woohyun doesn’t know until he hears Sunggyu say –

“Suck him off, Howon. And swallow everything afterwards –”

And then a hot hot mouth is around his cock, sucking, _slurping_ and Woohyun doesn’t have the mental capacity to think beyond the wet heat and suction of Howon’s lips around his erection. He’s coming before he knows it, already _this close_ from their extended play, lower belly twitching, almost bucking into Howon’s throat if not for fingers holding his hips down. Woohyun lets out a breath, low and shaky, and then he hears Sunggyu mumble –

“ _That’s it,_ let us take care of you. You’ve been really good for us, you know that?”

Sunggyu’s voice is cajoling, sweet but ever so tender and sincere, and when he feels a tongue swiping across the shell of his ear, followed by a light teasing bite, Woohyun lets out a shuddery sigh. Howon takes his time coming back up, a tongue peeking out to lap up the remnants of Woohyun’s release off his swollen lips, and then he’s crawling onto Woohyun, kissing him lightly on the lips before resting his head against Woohyun’s chest, arms hugging his waist. It’s a little too heavy, Howon’s full body weight on him, but Woohyun feels nice and warm like this, Sunggyu holding him from behind, his limbs loose and his mind blissfully blank.

It’s a while later that Howon gets up, and Woohyun doesn’t even really realise he’s gone until he’s back, holding a straw towards him.

“Water?”

Woohyun nods a little, still very much boneless, and Howon brings the mug towards him, feeding the straw between his lips, avoiding the raw part in the middle where Woohyun bit himself earlier. It’s just plain water but it tastes good going down his throat, and Woohyun thinks it must have shown on his face because Howon’s chuckling a little and Sunggyu’s leisurely patting his side in small soothing motions. The straw makes that empty gurgling noise when he’s done, and Howon puts the mug aside.

“Do you want the bed, or the sofa?” Sunggyu asks, voice soft and coming from beside him more than behind him, but Woohyun doesn’t think it’s weird. Sunggyu’s probably resting his chin on Woohyun’s shoulder although Woohyun hadn’t really noticed when that happened. Thinking for a moment, Woohyun considers that the sofa is nearer and easier to get to while he’s still unsteady on his feet, but the bed would fit all three of them better, and once he’s thought of that, it’s an easy decision to make because Woohyun really just wants to cuddle right now, hug himself close against Howon and Sunggyu, stickiness be damned, and feel safe.

“Bed,” he manages to say, voice coming out a little cracked with how long he had kept silent earlier. It gets a grin from Howon and Woohyun thinks Sunggyu’s probably smiling too.

“Alright, come on.” Howon stands up, reaching back down to help Woohyun. “Sunggyu’s not going to be strong enough to carry you back so we’ll have to make do like this, yeah?”

Woohyun laughs, shakily getting up with Howon’s help and Sunggyu huffs at them, but in the end it’s actually mostly Sunggyu supporting Woohyun’s weight and even some of Howon’s as they slowly move to the bedroom. Sunggyu doesn’t come up with a retort to Howon’s earlier comment, only helping Woohyun into bed, mumbling soft nothings the whole time. Under the blankets, nice and warm, Woohyun watches Sunggyu turn to help Howon remove his clothes, wiping off his stomach and inner thighs, the movements tender and not domineering at all, and he thinks Howon loves it like that even though he doesn’t like to admit it. Then, Sunggyu’s ridding himself of his own clothes, climbing under the covers, and it’s not long before they’re all just lying under the blanket, quiet, limbs tangled and that kind of drowsy good sex makes them.

“You were great just now, keeping quiet for so long and being so obedient,” Woohyun hears Sunggyu mumble into his hair a few moments later, and he smiles without opening his eyes, already half-sleep, snuggling deeper into Howon’s chest. Sunggyu’s hand is a comforting weight against his waist, and Woohyun wriggles a little, hoping Sunggyu takes the hint to hug him closer.

“ _Mhmm._ ”

He does. Sunggyu’s chest presses against his back, his breath tickling Woohyun’s nape, and then there’s a peck on his forehead – Howon – and the last thing Woohyun hears before he drifts off is, “Love you. Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Also, I do not envy whoever does their clean up and/or laundry lol


End file.
